Hollow's Incident
by abnkkbsnplako
Summary: What happens if our beloved Hollow suddenly turns into a girl overnight? Watch "his" adventures through Puberty, Drama, Periods, Fangirling and Her own friends falling for her. Is it all too tough too handle or does she only need a cup of tea? Gender-bent fun times, Fem!HollowX Everyone Else. T- Swearing, Screaming, Just Basically "The Crew"
1. The Incident

As the bright sunlight of the L.A. morning flashed on Rage's eyes, waking him up, excitement coursed through his veins, the curiosity to what all the sites they were going to see clear in his eyes.

_So much to see, so little time. _He thought to himself. He listed everything to see and do before going back to England. _Go to some Theme parks and Beaches, see some sites, Film stuff for SBHF with Machinima, Get Coffee and Cheesecakes with both Hollow and Jake, then We could also go to th-_

"AHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream came from the other side of the hallway from Josh's room. This was then followed by annoyed yells and footsteps from the other people staying at the Hotel.

Due to his curiosity, Rage peaked outside met with four old men knocking at the Door of which he was aware was Hollow was staying in.

The door slightly opened and he saw two brown eyes peeking outside, then the door opened fully to show a girl, probably around 16 wearing clothes that clearly did not fit her, and to Josh's surprise, were the same clothes Hollow wore yesterday.

_Well, I guess that Hollow…..brought….someone….eesh. Hollow's clothes being worn by a girl….hm, that has to mean something. _He thought seriously to himself, chuckling at the thought of his best friend just randomly bringing in a Person in his Hotel room, and even doing things out of his perspective.

"S-sorry, I…just…I…" The girl muttered softly, yet loud enough for Rage to hear from the other side. She had a shocked, scared and confused look on her face. It didn't look too weird, go figure.

The old men were confused at first, but then just told the young woman to not do it, one even tried to comfort her, for reasons unknown by Josh.

As the four men left, Rage continued out of his hotel room and eyed the girl now that he had a clear view. Brown hair, slightly messy, some strands sticking out, Beautiful porcelain skin, pink lips, like those of rose petals. Besides her current messy look, Josh had to say, she was beautiful.

The mysterious brunette saw this and ran straight back into the room.

As Josh got closer his curiosity grew as well, mostly just on the topic of His best friend bringing in a girl in his room during a trip, counted as a business and vacation one. Let that sink in, okay?

"Hello? Miss, I just want to talk to my friend…look just open the door, and I'll make this less awkward." He said as he knocked on the door softly. He knocked once again, hearing a slight whimper from the other side.

"Um, ma'am, please open the door." He said more loudly, now slightly annoyed. "Please just-" Rage was cut off by the door opening revealing the girl once again. Rage, being the awkward guy he is, just stood there.

Eventually, a few awkward seconds later he decided to talk. "Um, mind if I see my friend Hollow I need to…uh, ask him something." He said, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"Uh….Josh… I'M A FUCKING GIRL, YOU TWIT!" She snapped, for no clear reason, Josh looked at her, dazed from the Girl's sudden outburst. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized, yet Josh ignored him because of one question that stuck to his mind.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" He asked with confusion that he has never felt ever before. "R-Rage, It's me…Aaron."

Josh was, well…confused out of his whole mind.

* * *

_**AIGHT! SO, Since Ragican High is on a Hiatus and is on the verge of being Discontinued, I made…this. So, Hollow got Genderbent, he'll go through girl stuff (To write this properly, I need your reviews and some guidance from my girl friends.) More will be revealed soon, fun stuff, periods and Just Good times all together. My name's been Inevitable Ah goo- Nah, not gonna do that.**_

_**GEWD BAIIIIIII!**_

_**p.s: Neither Rage, Fluke, Evanz or the Rest of the crew is actually attracted to Male Hollow, just the female one, Don't get your panties in a fit, Yaoi Fangirls. :P jk xD**_


	2. STORY CANCELLED

Hey guys, so this story is no longer going to be updated to make room for my original novel and since I can't leave the "Crew Member Genderbent" thing to rest and just leave it to die, I am going to write two Crew-Genderbent related stories then I will return to my hole of inactivity like before. That's it. I've been Syntax You've been you ,CUE THE OUTRO!

***dubstep wubs***


End file.
